1. Field of the Invention
A briefcase adapter to store and carry a portable computer in a briefcase.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Travellers often carry computers within "soft" or "hard" carry cases specifically designed for holding the computer, but generally find the use of a separate and dedicated piece of luggage inconvenient. Due to the familiar shape and texture of cases specially designed for portable computer such as laptops and notebook computers, and due to the popularity and high commercial value of their contents, such cases are ideal targets for thieves in airports and similar public places. Luggage specifically designed to carry electronic equipment is well-known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,715 discloses a shipping container for electronic components including built-in nested container portions using layers of resilient foam material which form fit to surface features of the component being shipped and partitions fitting within grooves on the wall of the interior portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,590 describes a mobile office comprising a carrying case having a hollow rectangular base and a cover hingedly connected thereto with a lap-top computer mounted upon and anchored to one built-in platform contained therein and an electronic printer is mounted upon and anchored to another built-in platform. The cover includes a storage chamber for a multiple chamber collapsible manifold and a second chamber with a cover to mount and close a cellular telephone and modem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,988 shows a carrying case specifically adapted for use in carrying lap top computers, printers, fax machines and the like comprising a case having an outer shell formed of a durable waterproofed material and a case interior including a main storage compartment and a secondary storage compartment. The carrying case may further include a shock barrier comprising a layer of shock absorbent material fitted between the exterior shell and an inner lining.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,893 teaches a carrying case and portable writing desk including an exposed exterior broad surface structured as a working surface having various writing materials affixed thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,246 discloses a component carrying case with a plurality of individual storage compartments covered by sliding transparent sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,119 relates to a rectangular carrying case for a laptop computer or other delicate electronic instrument comprising a suspension system including a cradle suspended from the front and rear walls thereof for receiving a laptop computer and elastic panel members to support the cradle for absorbing shocks and impacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,540 teaches an air and water tight carrying case for transporting a portable work station having a personal computer, printer and other peripherals with external controls built into the outside of the case to permit operation of the work station when the carrying case is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,056 discloses a portable office carrying case having a built-in base fabricated of ridged material and at least the front and back sides fabricated of ridged material to protect electronic equipment such as a portable computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,893 describes an attache case with a partition built into the case whose upper surface supports a laptop or notebook computer. The computer is removably affixed to the partition by hook and loop fasteners or the like that can be repositioned to accommodate different computers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,367 teaches a carrying case for electronic components such as a lap top computer, printer, CD-ROM, and the like, the case with built-in shelves foldable from a stowed position to a lockable use position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,922 discloses a portable computer carry case assembly to transport a portable computer, computer printer and other accessories with various built-in support members to receive the portable computer suspended such that the keyboard portion of the portable computer will be co-planar with a top edge of the main housing and straddle the portable computer to prevent sliding within the top compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,157 describes a computer case with a built-in "C" shaped rigid frame and corresponding shock absorbing pad for a computer.
Despite these numerous efforts, however, the prior art continues to exhibit various deficiencies in that it does not provide an inexpensive means for carrying and concealing a portable computer in a more traditional rigid briefcase without specially modifying the briefcase with built-in compartments and features. The present invention improves upon the prior art while providing an effective and safe means for carrying portable computers.